A ten-day training workshop in cardiovascular epidemiology and preventive cardiology is proposed. The primary goal of the workshop is to provide an intensive introduction to the epidemiology and prevention of the major cardiovascular diseases, for interested and qualified professionals planning research or academic careers in this area of urgent national concern. Both the need for such persons and the availability of interested and qualified applicants have been demonstrated. Candidates must ordinarily be at the post-doctoral level with some residency training or its equivalent. A select faculty will represent the disciplines of epidemiology and biometry and the clinical field of preventive cardiology. Six resident faculty members (the "core faculty") and our 1-2 day visitors (guest faculty") will provide both a continuous, intensive interaction among workshop participants and briefer opportunities to meet with several pre-eminent investigators in the field. Modes of presentation will include lecture/discussions, group conferences, tutorials, and practical sessions all addressed to the following areas of content: (1) Explicit presentation of principles, methods and techniques of epidemiology as applied to study of cardiovascular diseases; (2) Practical experience in specific aspects of measurement, data collection, study design and criticism of scientific literature in the field; and (3) Case illustrations of epidemiologic studies from published reports.